Vampire Acedemy: Games of destruction
by CaptainBlackPaw13
Summary: What happens when Rose gets totally mad at Dimitri? After an argument Rose finds herself with Lissa and the gang playing a terrifying game of truth or dare. When Dimitri ends up getting involved how far will Rose go to destroy his "COntrol" Updates almost every week, and rated M for some seriously dirty minded adrian ideas!:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

**I'd like to say that…well I don't own any of these vampire academy characters but this was a short story that ended up in my drafts. Originally it was a Teen Titans story, but I decided to switch because I'm fairly new and decided "Hey what the heck!"**

**_Rose's POV_**

It was a little after the party, only around seven at night. Dimitri had **just finished yelling at me…AGAIN. This time he wasn't so controlled. **

"**Stop treating me like a child and start treating me like an EQUAL. I may be young but that shouldn't matter!"**

"**Yes your young, and every second this conversation goes on you prove JUST HOW YOUNG YOU ARE." Ouch right, I groaned mentally as Adrian Ivashkov led me away from that jerk.**

** I couldn't help the anger that flooded before me, I was sick of him dismissing me as a, child. I was an adult and as an adult I made my own decisions. None of my friends, of course knew about mine and Dimitri forbidden love affair. Except for maybe Adrian but I didn't count him as a friend. **

** I was so wrapped up in my own mind I had nearly forgotten I was linked with Adrian's arm. As he rasped on Lissa's door I snaked my arm out of his giving him a coy smile.**

** "Ahh little dhampir, you do perk up fast."**

** "You should know I don't let much keep me down." He chuckled as Lissa opened up her door. Since we were on the ski slopes her room was much smaller than the one at saint. Vladimir's. But none the less I discovered Mason, Eddie, Mia, Christian and Lissa in her small room. Adrian stepped in and I was quick to follow. The dress I wore was quickly exchanged for some tight black jeans and a silky red tank top. Which I was positive I looked good in, it was slightly odd Lissa kept a pair of my stuff with her but with best friends what could you do.**

** "What are you guys all doing in here?"**

** "You know us, trouble at the most." Christian gave me a glare and I was kind enough to return it. **

** "Well, than kiddies why don't we have some fun?" Adrian suggested a glint of craziness in his eyes.**

** I was quick to think reasonably "That's not a good idea, there are a lot of guardian's around and I don't know about you but I'd rather NOT get into life threatening danger Again."**

** "Or is it because you're scared you'll run into any certain guardians?" He questioned looking innocent.**

** "Hardly." **

** "Goood, how's some truth or dare sound?"**

**"Come on isn't that crap for like five year olds?" Mason butt in.**

** "Only if you've never played with this Ivashkov before."**

** Just like that everyone got into a tight circle, and lucky for me I got to go first.**

** "Hmmm Ozera, truth or dare?" Christian looked a bit scared but covered that up with a sneer.**

** "Dare."**

** "I dare you to dress up as a striper and when you find the first guardian you see. Have to give him/her a lap dance and declare your undying love for them." Christian paled for a minute but nodded his head in agreement. Less than 10 minutes later everyone was in the hall waiting for a hooker Christian to get ready.**

** As he walked out in his tight relieving corset and maid's uniform I couldn't help but call out, "Ha, lady Christiana your party awaits you."**

** "You're a bitch!"**

** He growled as we began stalking the halls for our first predator. Christian was a few feet ahead of us when he froze and turned to us and nodded. With that it started, Eddie pulled out a camcorder and began recording the whole thing. To my immense displeasure I discovered Dimitri was our first target. **Damn. **I mentally grumbled.**

** Christian followed as Dimitri went into his room. Catching his foot in the door he slowly crept in behind him. I grabbed the recorder from Eddie and peered in threw the door. To my astonishment Christian moaned. **

** "Dimitri my sexy hot beast of a man." Dimitri stood stunned as he watched this little spectacle. "I can't help but notice that fine gorgeous ass of yours wiggle when you walk. And I think to myself." He leaned against Dimitri for expression. Running a hand down his firm chest. "All the things I'd do to that damned ass." With that he spanked Dmitri's ass for emphasis as Christian pushed Dimitri down on the bed. Quickly he climbed on top of him and began grinding against him. "I LOVE YOU NOT LISSA NO ONE CAN BE AS FUCKING SEXY AS YOU YOU WILD BEAST SCREW MY BRAINS OUT!" **

** I tried my hardest to contain my uncontrollable laughter but I squeaked a bit. That was all it took for Dimitri to toss Christian onto the floor. "OZERA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" **

** "Shit," Christian muttered and made a break to the door I stepped back as he swung it open turning quickly before he left he waved "Later sexy." He slammed the door and grabbed my wrist dragging me back to Lissa's room. I slammed that door and locked it knowing fully well Dimitri would be on his way. **

** I however, was than laughing on the floor too hard to care. "That was freaking hilarious shiz!" Everyone was laughing except Lissa and Christian. I managed to catch the entire clip on video and showed the rest of them. That is until a knock on the door made me flinch. I knew damn well who it was. Christian who had changed back into his casual clothes stiffened visually. No one made any move towards the door, **damn**, I mentally slapped myself again.**

** I sauntered to the door braced for whatever punishment to come, but I wasn't going down without a fight. "Who is it?" I chirped sweetly.**

** "You know damned well who this is." That I did, I could recognize that Russian accent anywhere. But the anger from our earlier fight recoiled in me.**

** "Password?" I questioned and grinned when I received a few snickers.**

** "Open up before I break it down rose, now." He stated flatly. Grimly I unlocked the door and let him in. He marched into the room looking peeved as all hell. I shut the door behind him and was quick to lock it an idea that would surely mess with his control vivid into me. He was in...And wasn't getting out.**

** "First off, what the HELL are you guys thinking? With how many guardians are out there right now I would have suspected a little more respect and maturity out of you eight-teen year olds!" He spat glaring at all the others, until his gaze found mine. I tried hard to hide my fear at his bad ass Russian tone but must have failed because his look hardened than stiffened. "You need to be more careful, I understand you want to have fun but please next time leave me OUT of it." He snapped the last part but headed for the door. I was quick to deny that.**

** I stood smack in his way unwilling to move. "Move."**

** "No"**

** "Now"**

** "NO." I said fiercely "You just got dragged into this weather you like it or not. We have no other guardian on duty so you're the lucky one who gets to stick with us tonight."**

** "No."**

** I shook my head in amazement "I didn't give you a choice there comrade."**

** "Just stay, please, more for our safety and Adrian's sanity." Lissa begged compulsion working its way through the bond and at Dimitri. He looked defeated and nodded moving to sit on the bed. Satisfied I plopped myself down next to Mason and farthest away from Dimitri who analyzed the group with a stony gaze.**

** "My turn." Christian looked fiercely at me. "Mia truth or dare."**

** "Dare." She agreed.**

** "I dare you to kiss Rose for two minutes straight." I stiffened and she did the same palling incredibly. **NO, not with Dimitri here! ** I tried to look relaxed and managed to keep my gaze off Dimitri, Adrian made that easy.**

** "YES, crazy Lesbo sex! Hot!" I glared at him and chucked a water bottle at him, hitting him square in the groin. I grinned satisfied and watched terrified as mia made her way to me. She sat down next to me and slowly leaned in. I tried not to gag, it wasn't mias' fault, but I was NOT lesbo. I noticed everyone was silent as Eddie grimaced and started the timer. Our lips brushed and my mind screamed gross! But hey, I'm rose fucking Hathaway, and I don't do things half asses. So our tongues battled and of course I won. The kiss ended quickly and I was very grateful it was a mere two minutes.**

** Than mia dared Adrian to run out in the middle of the cafeteria with Christian and admit his unedifying gay love for him. Which he did exceptionally. Running to the small stage and grabbing the remote he cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make; I am in love with my wild boyfriend Christian Ozera! In fact I love our wild gay sex time! AND HE LOVES ME NOT VASILISSA! "Then he picked Christian up and carried him back to the room.**

** And looking pointedly at me he decided my fate. Or my dare I should say. **

** "Rosie, truth or dare."**

** "Dare. "I said without hesitating. **

** He smirked knowing my answer. "I dare you to kiss the male you currently are most favoriting." **

** "Favoriting?"**

** "Yeah, the guy in this room you currently favor for either or many reasons, being pissed at one, loving a gorgeous one, knowing one's an ass," he looked pointedly at Christian. "One friend, a dude who's just okay, or maybe just maybe you'd go for an older more ehh bad ass?" **

** I tensed, my mind whirled, **WHAT THE FUCK!

Bad dum tssst. CLIFFY! Ohhhhh! I hope you enjoyed I must admit getting some of the memos I got about this story for dares was a little ehh crazy! This however was one of them I thought was hilarious! You'all should know that I really don't want my characters to be to OOC so yesh!

And there is a

_**Question to think about!**_

_**Q: What THE HELL is gunna happen to ROSE! And will she be determined to make Dimitri crack his façade of control? Plus who the hell is she gunna kiss! **_

_Continue on and find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

VAMPIRE ACADEMY

CHAPTER 2

I want to point out that when I said 7 at night in the last story being Moroi it would be 7 in the morning for us!:)

_Rose's POV_

"**Yeah, the guy in this room you currently favor for either or many reasons, being pissed at one, loving a gorgeous one, knowing one's an ass," he looked pointedly at Christian. "One friend, a dude who's just okay, or maybe just maybe you'd go for an older more ehh bad ass?" **

** I tensed, my mind whirled, **WHAT THE FUCK!

_**Well, fuck**_**. Was the only thought that came into my mind. I glanced at every person in the room discluding Dimitri. Who, I had managed to noticed stiffened and glared at me. I pointedly looked away from him, and began calculating. **_**Christian? Obvious no, Adrian? No way I'm giving him that kind of satisfaction. Dimitri? Ha, I'm not an idiot. Eddie? That would be too weird he's like a brother to me. MASON! **_

** It hit me, I was basically dating him! I stood up but an evil idea struck me. I stalked over to Adrian a look of complete seduction on my face. He stood up as I walked over a grin on his shaven face. I gently touched his face and everyone looked in awe amazement. That's when I slammed my knee into his crotch. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. "You…God….Damned…..Whore…" He mumbled as he rocked back and forth. **

** I than bent down next to mason and gave him a tender kiss as everyone chuckled at Adrian, except Dimitri of course.**

** "Alright how bout we play a different game while we await the results of Christiana's gay fest. " Christian glared at me opening his mouth to give a snarky remark when Eddie threw out "How about I've never?" **

** "I've got some sour patch kids in my mini fridge." Lissa perked up. "Everyone gets 15 and the first one to loose theirs loses. Make a circle oh and Dimitri" She batted her eyes at him "You're so playing too!"**

** Dimitri shook his head in obvious astonishment. I decided it was a good idea to throw in some rose logic. "What better way to make sure we're being safe, than playing WITH us." I gave him a challenging look and he was quick to agree after that. Completely up for the challenge.**

** Lissa handed out the sour patch kids and I had to restrain myself from eating my hand full right away. Everyone gathered in a circle and I somehow managed to be put right in between Liss and Mia, Across from Adrian and Dimitri. **

** "How bout we let Mason go first." Eddie suggested. **_**Safe bet**_**, I thought.**

** "Okay, I've never passed out from drinking." Adrian and I were the only two to take a sour patch kid, shrugging off their looks Lissa continued.**

** "I've never fallen for anyone younger than me." Eddie ate one along with Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian smiled snarkily at him "Way to go Belikov, Pedophile much?" Dimitri gave him a glare and simply responded with "Things happen."**

** Than it was my turn, I knew I needed a good one. "I've never had sex." Everyone except me and Dimitri ate a piece.**

** "YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" Christian stared in fake astonishment.**

** "YOU'RE GAY!" I screamed cheerily back.**

** "HEY, HE'S MY WILD FUCKBUDDY!" Adrian screeched. I than chucked a TV remote smacking him in the chest.**

** "I've never punched Stan before." Mia glared coolly at me.**

** "Ha, I was there when Rose punched him in first year! He was totally all over her! He tried to grab her and she totally broke his nose!" Eddie laughed and an idea hit me. **

** "Hey mia, let's change that!"**

** "NO WAY! I can't throw a punch!"**

** "Try your best come on!" I moved to the door but Dimitri was in my way.**

** "You are NOT getting yourself into more trouble."**

** "Oh, comrade it's nice of you to look out for us but FUCK you." I attempted to get by him but he grabbed my wrists and shook his head. His sweet smell of him and his cologne entranced me. **

** "I said NO." I glanced behind me and found Adrian and Eddie standing. I looked around the room and saw my only other escape…the window. I could not believe I was even thinking this it was pure ridiculousness. I glanced at mia hoping she would get my silent message. **

** "Come on comrade, ever had a little FUN in your life." He blinked at me still holding my wrists together. "It will only be me and Mia, hell you can come too!"**

** "AND ME!" Adrian threw in.**

** "And… Adrian." He shook his head in obvious disagreement. I tensed my wrists and twirled away from his breaking his grasp. The window was open and it was a ground floor so my chances of death were slim. I made it the window a split second before Dimitri and hurled myself out the window. He swiped for my leg but being I was short I was a bit speedier. He cursed in Russian when he turned around and discovered Mia and Adrian were out the door already. I pushed myself to Stan's room. I reached it the same time Adrian and Mia did. I was ready to die from laughter as were they. I turned and saw Dimitri tearing after us. I shoved them both into the room and shut it behind me. **

** Locking it I turned and found Stan on his feet looking at us curiously. Dimitri pounded on the door, **_**No patience.**_** I sighed.**

** "What do YOU want?" He stared pointedly at me. I glanced at Mia and nodded at her.**

** "Well you see Fucktard, I decided to take you up and that offer you gave me a few years ago." He paused uncertain of my motive. Mia meanwhile was attempting to make herself angry.**

** "Well I'm sure you've already screwed too many guys to count I wouldn't want to catch your disease." Real anger flooded my body but I smiled sickly the pounding continued on the door.**

** "Well Stan, I've never seen you look so damned angry... I've gotta admit it's a bit appealing." Adrian stood in the dark corner recording the entire thing. He took a step towards me and Mia we both stepped back. Deep rage overtook the Dhampir, his cheeks turned pink and he swiped at me.**

** "How dare you come in with THAT" He spat at Mia "And attempt to make a fool out of me." Mia put her hands on her hips "That?" She raised an eyebrow. I smirked as Stan Shrugged at her "I guess there's a full whore house around here." **

** SMACK. Mia's fist smashed into the side of Stan's nose. She eeped in pain and shook her fist. Stan staggered and moved to hit mia when my OWN fist smashed into his left eye. He fell back onto his desk and we all scrambled to the door. I pushed it open and we tore past Dimitri who was quick to follow. **

** Fortunately we all made it back to the room without any damage, besides Mia's hand. Which Dimitri was fast to wrap and ice. We were all back in the circle and Mia's face was beet red as Adrian played the video. Dimitri managed to look bored and pissed at the same time.**

** When all of THAT settled down we started the game again. Low and be hold it was Eddies turn.**

** "I have NEVER possessed Spirit." Lissa and Adrian grumbled in response. That's when it was Dimitri's turn. He shook his head, "You guys don't even play fair."**

** "That's the point." I said flatly. He looked at me and I held his gaze. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his dark shirt brought out his deep eyes. Everyone was silently, "Fine, I've never ran away from something." I popped a sour patch kid in my mouth along with Lissa, Adrian, and Mia. **

** "I've never fallen for someone OLDER than me." Adrian also fixed me with a knowing evil gaze. I hesitated and popped another sour patch in my mouth. It was obvious because I was also accompanied by Mia.**

** "How bout we go back to truth or dare my mouth is numb" complained Mia. Everyone agreed and Adrian pulled out a bottle of Blue V. He poured some into his mouth passing it around. I hesitated and looked at Dimitri who was examining Mia's hand. **_** Fine, I guess it's time for some real fun.**_** I tossed my head back and took three long gulps. Adrian patted me on the back "Welcome to the dark side little Dhampir." I smiled at him and caught Dimitri giving me a disapproving look. **_**Hey, I gave you a chance to stop me.**_** I thought stubbornly. **

** "Lissa, truth or dare?" Mason questioned.**

** "Truth."**

** "Your boring, cousin." Lissa stuck her tongue out at Adrian.**

** "Um, who do you think has the biggest dick, besides your gay boyfriend, and who would give the best blowjob?"**

** Lissa's cheeks pinked and she smiled slightly. "Well, Dimitri would have the biggest and I guess Rose would give the best BJ." I high fived my best friend "Thanks for the support Liss!" She smiled uncomfortably in return.**

** "Dimitri truth or dare?"**

** "Dare." He said sounding bored. Adrian jumped up and whispered in Lissa's ear. My blood went cold and I knew something bad was about to happen. I felt a surge of humor and fear trace threw the bond from Lissa. **

** "This is Rose's choice here; she can either shave off all your ball hair or let you shave her." Everyone laughed except us; no way in Hell was he shaving ME. "Sorry comrade." He shook his head looking worried. "Rosa, please….your female can't we compromise."**

** I laughed and took the razor from Lissa. He led me to the bathroom and Adrian was the only one to follow. I unzipped his pants and began my task, it wasn't until I was completely done that his frustration and anger showed. I bent down to scoop up all the hair when he whispered in my ear. **

** "You really want me to lose my self-control? Well I hope you're happy." With that he and Adrian left the bathroom. I scooped up the pubic hairs and walked out of the bathroom. Dumping the hairs on Christian he screamed shrilly and rolled around on the ground. I laughed but Dimitri's words echoed in my head.**

** "Roza, truth or dare?" **_**Shit I'm dead. **_** "Dare," I said in a small voice.**

** "I dare you to go back to Stan's office and act like a complete whore, literally throw yourself at him." Adrian threw in for Dimitri. Dimitri starred at him and Adrian winked.**

** "Yes, what Ivashkov said?" I stared at him in astonishment, so did everyone else. I simply nodded hiding my hurt behind a sadistic smile. **

** I stood up to leave the room and noticed everyone else got up too. I nodded and allowed myself to be led by Dimitri and Adrian. "Are you sure about this comrade?" His look told me no but I also knew that I had gone way too far with all of this. So what if he was going to leave with Tasha at least he would be happy. Of course Adrian had to stick his nose in "What's wrong Rosie scared?"**

** "If you were about to throw yourself at a dude who tried to seduce you when you were 15, I think you'd be too." He shrugged as we reached the door. Dimitri opened it and Adrian shoved me in. But the room was dark and smelled heavily of booze, immediately knew something was wrong. I tensed and I heard the chain on the door slid locked; I began to panic but had to finish my task. **

** "I came back to your Stan…. I must admit I was out of place bringing those noobs with my last time. It was very wrong." **

** A hand grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back with one hand the other wrapped itself around my waist. I froze but quickly blew it off; Dimitri was right outside that door. Stan shoved me onto the bed on my stomach; he lay on my back whispering in my ear "You've been very naughty Rose."**

** I tried hard not to gag the smell of booze on his breath was to strong, "Yes." Was all I could get out. Stan rolled me over and I suddenly felt the panic rise. "I've been very bad." He sat on my hips and smiled tipsily. "You need to learn a lesson."**

** "Teach me than." I mumbled. He kissed my neck and I felt his hand travel up my thigh. **_** RED LIGHT! **_** My mind screamed, "Stop." I said but his hand continued tracing my thigh than the inside of my thigh. "STOP" I hissed.**

** "Not this time." He hissed back my Hands were useless and pinned underneath me. I jerked my hips and he bit my lip. I yelped and he brought his hand to his zipper. I froze again; this could NOT happen it was a DARE! I jerked and squirmed harder, but he was twice my size and stronger too. I didn't know what to do I needed out know. I needed Dimitri. DIMITRI.**

** His zipper was down and I screamed out "STOP!" Pounding quickly followed on the door. This startled him but not enough I needed something better.**

** "DIMITRI!" I screamed Stan covered my mouth chuckling. Until, that is the door burst open. I kicked my legs and kicked Stan off me. He rolled on the floor and I kicked him in the face a series of times. I kept kicking him until Dimitri grabbed my waist and drug me out of the room. **

** I was completely fuming about what a drunken asshole he was. I even allowed Dimitri to drag me the rest of the way back threatening to kill that bastard with my bare hands. Once we got back to Lissa's room it took Dimitri a good ten seconds to let go of me. It took a good amount of admitting I was calm and then finally relaxing, that he let me go put watched me uncertainly I threw on another less silky tank top and only glared as Adrian commented about how Adorable my lacy black Bra was.**

** When I sat back down closer to Dimitri this time I hesitated, I would have to tell him to leave with Tasha; I had been acting selfish and immature about Dimitri. **_This is a good opportunity for him; I shouldn't stand in his way of having a good life. Hell, he can go have kids and as long as he's happy I should be too. _** I glanced at Mason as the game restarted. **_ I can be happy without Dimitri, in fact I'm happy with Mason now…. Aren't i?_

_ "H_**ey Rosie it's your turn."**

** "I have a twist, how about we get a chicken, and as you use that the next time you want too you lose. All the losers have to run around the Resort and back in just their under stuff."**

** "Sounds Dangerous." Christian mused. "Are we all in?" Everyone was quick to agree even Dimitri witch surprised us. **

** "Alright Eddie... Truth or Dare?"**

** "Dare." I smiled evilly but he held his composer.**

** "I dare you to French Christian."**

** "WHAT!"**

_And scene! How was that? I know it was rather long but I have a BUNCH of ideas so if this one was a bit weird I apologize. Anyway I have a feeling the next chapter is gunna be a bit ugh…..Dirty But I hope you DID get a kick out of it! And you have two more Questions._

_QUESTIONS:_

_Will Eddie do it or be the first to chicken._

_And will Rose be able to tell Dimitri he should take Tasha's offer?_

_Read, Review, and Find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I do not own any of Rachelle Meads characters even tho I restate I would NOT mind owning Dimitri

I think I'm going to switch it up this time. How's Dimitri's point of view sound?

-Dimitri's Point of view-

"_I dare you to French Christian."_

"WHAT!"

_For teenagers they're pretty damn courageous_. I thought while grimacing as Eddie began a French kiss with Christian who looked like he was ready to hurl. Apparently I wasn't the only one not wanting to view this scene. Vasilissa was also looking away, along with Rose who was zoned out looking at the floor. _Rose, I love the way her eyebrows crinkle when she's deep in thought. And her hair, not to mention well, all of her. NO, Rose is your student you are NOT allowed to view her in that mannor._

My thoughts trailed back to our fight, her eyes were so bright with hurt and anger. Than Ivashkov was nice enough to drag her away before I did something I'd regret. A thump sent me on high alert. Christian had pushed Eddie away and had produced a small container of mints from his pocket and dumped the whole thing in his mouth.

"Wow, first Dimitri than Eddie. Damn man, you sure move fast." Rose threw on cheekily. He glared at her and responded cooly with, "Hey i didn't realize not being a Virgin ment I couldn't play for both teams."

"So the truth comes out gay boy, I always knew." Rose and Adrian high fived, and laughed together. That is until they realized they had just high fived than moved away from each other. A spark of something rumbled in my stomach. What was that.. Jealousy? No, not possible how could I be jealous of two teenagers? _Because it's not any teenager it's ROSE. _

_ "_Hey, I wouldn't be talking last I saw you were sucking face with Mia." Rose glared back at him and went to retort when Mason said "Alright, moving on."

"Mason truth or dare?"

"Dare," he retorted.

"I dare you to, lick pudding out of Adrian's belly button."

Mason grumbled but oblidged and took the pudding out the fridge, into Adrian's belly botton, than back into his mouth. Mason ran to the bathroom for mouthwash after. I hid all of my emotions but chuckled inwardly. _Good thing I'm being discluded from all of this._

"Cousin truth or dare?"

Lissa hesitated, not wanting to be called a coward but also not wanting to take up whatever challenge Ivashkov was currently planning. "Dare." She said hesitantly.

"You said Belikov had the largest here right?" Her pinks reddened slightly and she gave a brief nod. "So I dare you to eat a sour patch kid right off of his crotch. In his zipper, to be specific." _NO, NO, NO, NO!, I know I stiffened. This Can NOT happen, she is a student. _Adrian glanced at me than Christian. "Underware on, to be a bit more specific." That was a bit of relief but not much! I was hoping she would chicken out and say no. But what she did next amazed me, she nodded her head in agreement. Adrian was quick on his feet and grabbed a sour patch kid tossing it to Rose.

"Get a video and make sure the kid's in there tightly." She stuck her tongue out at him and tossed me the sour patch kid. Or eyes locked for a brief minute. _Those brown eyes held what? Was it anger.. No it was something else, pity, innocents, I cant tell. _ Lissa was now sitting in front of me watching me curiously. I sighed, unzipped my zipper set the sour patch down and looked away. She hesitated and my eyes wondered to Rose, her eyes were a mix of swirled emotions. Lissa however was quick and gentle so I hardly felt a thing. Quickly I zipped my zipper and watched Lissa chomp happily on her sour patch kid.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" Adrian sat up straighter a grin spreading across his face.

"Dare!"

"You know of the Gaurdian Bathroom on the top floor? Stall 7 which is Guardian Hugh's Stahl. I dare you to go into the stahl and lick the toilet seat." Slience befell the group. Maybe because they hadn't excpected such a horrifying dare from a guardian. It didn't last long though because Adrian was quick to complain. A what the fuck man, and NO, here and there. I kept stoic and calm. I smiled slightly as the group shoved Adrian off to do his dare. I sat on the floor saying it's safer if I stay here. The room was quiet until the door slowly cracked open. In walked Rose, she wore a look of indecisiveness and sadness. But that was mixed with something else, maturity maybe. Either way she smiled shyly and sat down next to me.

"What can I do for you Rose?" I was the one who calmly broke the silence.

"I want to apologize for being such a-well bitch." I opened my mouth to reply but she held a hand up leaning towards me slightly to get whatever was on her chest off. "No really, i….. I think you should take Tasha's offer, it's a good opertunity. I mean really, you can go off and have kids and be happy. Without all these complications." She took a breath and before she could continue I stepped in grabbing her hand.

"Roza, I'm not taking the deal."

"No really I think you sh-wait what? I smiled at her confusion.

"I told Tasha no. The only reason I was even going to take her offer was…..to try and keep my mind off you Roza. But I learned I can't kid my own heart. What we have, it might not be right to others but to my heart, it's all I could want." Rose looked speechless almost as if she were ready to cry. I cupped her face in my hand not letting go of her hand. Her breath was hot and sweet near my own tender lips. Only inches apart the smell of her and her shampoo entranced me. I tilted her chin up slightly, when laughter sent us jumping apart. The door burst open and Adrian ran gaging into the bathroom. My heart was beating fast and my breath was coming out ragged.

Lissa showed everyone the video and I smiled, a glanced at Rose. She looked back at me and I shook my head slightly, she frowned hurt roaming in her eyes but she nodded her head in agreement.

It never happened.

Badummmm TSSST! Haha REVIEW!


End file.
